Fifth Gear
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: A 'spot the innuendo' fic. Cowritten with Angel Leviathan


Title: Fifth Gear

Summary: A 'spot the innuendo' fic.

Authors: the lunatic who cares, and Angel Leviathan

Disclaimer: Matrix doesn't belong to us. No surprises there.

Notes: the lunatic who cares spent most of this fic writing process with an Mars Easter egg box on her head, surrounded by fabric swatches. What does that tell you?  This fic on the other hand was entirely Angel Leviathan's idea and she ate the egg from the box. (It was not!!) (Was too!  Oh God! Not This!) Do excuse this, but we had to see how many innuendoes we could fit into a fic. (There were many more, but we decided to stop…) 

-

"I'm going in!" Neo stated.

"Like hell you are," Trinity muttered, "Get on with it!"

"A touch impatient aren't we?"

"Touch? When did that happen?"

She sighed, exasperated, and took matters into her own hands, checking he was ready before she inserted the plug, "Morpheus?" Trinity prompted, sitting back in the chair next to Neo's.

"Watch your backs," the Captain reminded her.

She would have retorted that she didn't need to be told to be careful, but the Real World vanished from her sight as she reappeared in the Construct.

"Took your time," Neo sounded concerned.

"I needed to make sure I was ready for this," Trinity answered.

He frowned, "I thought we were test driving that new car Link designed?"

"…We are…" she corrected herself, "We are," seeing the worried expression on his face becoming a permanent feature, she threw the keys over to him as they materialised in her hand, "Come on, get in."

Neo caught the keys, opened the door to the driver's side, clambered in and inserted the key. The engine purred into life, "Nice revs."

"You boys and your toys," Trinity hid a grin.

"Link?" Neo chose to ignore her 'comment', "How close can you get us to the city centre?"

"What about the garage?" she frowned.

He paused, "…We'll get to that later."

Trinity sighed again, frustrated then the Construct disappeared to be replaced by an alley way.

"Right we're off, sorry, should that be on?" Neo's phone bleeped as he finished talking. "Link?"

"Hold on a sec it's a least a five minute drive to the city centre," Link told him.

Neo glanced at Trinity,

"Five minutes?"

"That's all we need. Hell we've done it in less before!" Trinity shrugged.

He nodded in agreement,

"Thanks Link," he said to the operator before he put the phone away and wrenched the car into first gear.

The car hurtled down the paper strewn alley and hand-braked out into the busy traffic.

"Fuck; truck!" Trinity yelled as Neo slammed on the brakes.

"Christ," Neo muttered.

She stared, "Did you get the driving downloads…!?"

"I thought something was missing…" he blinked.

She shook her head in mild shock. He might be The One, but driving was obviously not one of his strong points. Or safety points, "…Next time, I'm driving…" she uttered.

Neo nodded silently, taking his foot off the brake and putting the car in gear again, moving off with the flow of traffic, almost immediately over-taking the truck in front of them, on the right.

Trinity swore she'd never get in a car with him again, at least, not until he got the correct downloads. 

Neo moved through the gears, slamming it into fifth, weaving the car through the speeding vehicles.

"Fuck me senseless, that's some nice manoeuvring," Link commented, staring at the screens in front of him.

Neo hurtled passed the turn off and Trinity coughed quietly, earning a glare from him.  Yanking the steering wheel all the way round the car bounced over the central grassy reservation into the oncoming traffic before Neo sorted out where the exit was.  The garage appeared on their left, across the traffic and Neo showed no hesitation as the car dived through the cars into the garage.

Trinity smiled slightly, "Impressive."

He returned the smile, "You aint seen nothing yet."

"Really?" she answered, the smile progressing to a grin. Trinity opened the door and stepped out of the car, running the few metres to the letterbox outside the garage, dropping the package they'd been sent to deliver into it. Hoping it was still a secure drop-box, she turned away, returning to the car without looking back. 

"Done?" Neo questioned as she slammed the door.

"Yes," she answered, "Let's go."

"...This means we have to return the car, doesn't it?" he sounded disappointed.

"…Yes, Neo."

"Link?" he had his mobile in his hand, "Where's the Hard-Line?"

"Erm…" Link glanced around at the multiple screens, "…Three blocks away, old warehouse; phone's in there, so we can tell the system to discontinue use of the car specs along with your Avatars."

"Got it," he threw the phone across to Trinity, revved the engine and moved off from the sidewalk.

She frowned down at the phone in her hands, before she reached across and put it back in his trouser pocket.

Neo swerved the car across the traffic, "Trin!"

"…What!?"

"Not whilst I'm driving!"

Her eyes widened, "What are you talking about!?"

He coughed and returned his gaze to the road.

For that, she put her hand back in his pocket for a second, just to spite him.

Neo accidentally slammed both feet down, on the brake and the accelerator, "Are you trying to kill us!?" he exclaimed.

"…You're doing a good enough job of that with your driving!" she answered.

He shot her a mock glare, taking a right turn.

Trinity shook her head, "We've got to get out of here. I cant take much more of this."

"…The driving or-"

She gave him a pointed stare, looking away.

"…Oh."

"Is that all you have to say about this situation?"

"…You wait until we jack out…"

"I look forward to it."

-


End file.
